


Sam & Jack  - Where do you go?

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 16





	Sam & Jack  - Where do you go?

.

Sometimes making art helps.


End file.
